touch me
by labrat love
Summary: everyone's favorite biology class activity as brought to you by The Love. One of Greg's games begins simple but ends with so much more!
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone's favorite biology activity as brought to you by Nick and Greg.**

Nick Stokes walked down the section of the hallway that led to the lab. He left some results there and was headed to pick them up. As he entered the room he noticed his favorite lab rat was distracted by something. He was bending a paperclip so that it was a horseshoe shape and both ends were even.

"Ah, Nicky, come here! I want to show you something!"

"Does this something have anything to do with my case?"

"No," The Texan rolled his eyes "but it will only take a second and it's cool I promise."

"Alright, but make it quick!"

"Don't worry Nicky it's simpler that name that chemical compound so you'll stand a chance!" Greg teased.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Alright bring it on Greggo, let's play."

"Okay, close your eyes, and I'm gonna poke you with this paper clip, and you're gonna tell me if it's one point or two."

"Sounds simple enough." Nick said closing his eyes. Greg stepped behind Nick and poked him gently in the back with both prongs.

"Uh, one point." Greg poked him twice more in the back, both of those times he got it wrong. Then Greg moved to his arm. There Nick began to get them right.

"You can open your eyes now Nicky. See the there are fewer nerves with more endings in your back so even though you may be poking two spots only one nerve is getting stimulated so you can't tell if you are being poked by one thing or two."

"Dang and I thought I was getting them right!"

"But in sensitive areas like your arm and especially your hand, all the individual nerve endings reach your skin." Greg explained as he gently ran the back of his finger down Nick's arm causing the other man to squirm. "Wait a second, you're not ticklish are you?"

"No," said Nick trying to hide the fact that he was, he wasn't sure he liked the glint in Greg's eyes when he looked at him.

"Oh, I think you are Nicky." The man on the spot started to back away as his friend's grin turned predatory. In a flash Greg lunged. If anyone had passed the lab at that moment they would have been greeted by a strange sight. Greg had Nick nearly bent backwards over his desk and was tickling him mercilessly. Nick was struggling to get away (which under normal circumstances would not have been difficult) and gasping for breath between giggles. Suddenly a machine in the lab beeped, that was enough of a distraction for Greg to let Nick get the upper-hand. The positions became reversed and Nick was now pressing Greg against his own desk.

"Hahaha! Gotcha now G, see how you like it!" Despite all his attempts Nick was not getting the results he wanted.

"Oh, c'mon man, don't tell me!"

"Sorry Nick, I'm just not ticklish."

"No way, I find that hard to believe. You of all people aren't ticklish."

"What do you mean, me of all people?"

"Well you know your so goofy all the time, it just seemed obvious that you would be ticklish."

"Well when have I ever been what's obvious? You on the other hand..." Nick still had Greg pinned and both men were still pressed very close together. Greg rolled his hips Nick's eyes widened and he turned three different shades of pink.

"I well...you know...it, ah...well" Nick stammered for an answer. Greg stood up putting himself even closer to Nick.

"Do you know what the most sensitive part of the body is?" Greg breathed just inches away from Nick's mouth.

"What" the older man asked in a barely audible whisper.

"The lips," sighed Greg, "they have more nerve endings than any-other part of your body. And thanks to the miracle of evolution they are equipped with sensors to find other sets of lips in the dark." Greg swallowed, mentally cursing himself for being unable to stop talking. Both men had their eyes closed and they were breathing pretty shallow, neither man moved.

What neither of them knew was that two women were standing silently in the doorway. Catherine and Sara had been walking past the lab when the brunette noticed the men.

"Catherine" she said grabbing her arm, "What do you thing their doing?"

"I don't know" said the other woman stopping to watch "maybe they are playing one of Greg's games."

"I think maybe they are gonna kiss or something."

"It's about damn time," Catherine said.

For a moment nothing happened, the only sounds were that of the clock on the wall, the soft whirr of a lab machine, and the ragged breaths of the two men in the compromising position. All of a sudden something snapped, Nick and Greg went at each-other so suddenly it made the women jump. Years of sexual tension were now being unleashed, the men were on one another like horny teenagers. It was enough to make Catherine's jaw drop, and Sara tilt her head. The two women gaped as the petting got heavier. They were both wondering the same thing, how come no one else had noticed their co-workers groping each-other in the middle of the lab? It was when Nick began to try and remove Greg's shirt while he was still wearing his lab-coat that Catherine decided it was enough. She cleared her throat.

The startled lovers nearly tripped over one another in their embarrassment.

"Save it for the bedroom okay guys?" she added, Sara was still speechless.

"Uh, how long were you guys standing there?" It was Greg who was the quickest to regain his mental processing.

"Long enough" Sara said, her eyes wide.

"But don't worry we won't tell anyone" Catherine added as she ushered Sara away from her flushed friends. She deiced that she could wait another few minutes for her results, if it meant the boys had time to get their act together. Back in the lab things were decidedly more awkward.

"So well...um. I think..." Nick was still unable to form totally coherent thoughts. Luckily for him Greg was a few steps ahead of him.

"So" he began "I take it you learned something from my demonstration, and since you passed with..._flying colors._..you can have your results. Oh and one more thing I know you get off before me" He said dropping his voice as he handed Nick the long-awaited sheets of paper, "and I keep a spare key in the plant next to the door. You can make yourself comfortable until I get home." He whispered the last bit causing a shiver to descend Nick's spine. As the older man left the lab Greg grinned with satisfaction. _Yep, he passed this one with flying colors._


	2. touch me too

Greg flew home after his shift, he could barely contain himself after the little interlude he had with Nick. He silently hoped his offer had been accepted and Nick was now in his apartment. He raced up the stairs tripping on his pant leg on the final stair, and falling forward with a loud thump.

"Ow" He got up and rubbed his bruised chest. Then he took a breath to collect himself and slid his key into the lock. The door clicked open and Greg tentatively stepped into his apartment. He quietly dropped his bag near the door, hung his coat, and walked further into this place.

"Nick?" he called.

"Yeah." Answered a low drawl from somewhere in the house. That one word caused Greg's pulse to race and his palms to sweat. This was it, years of waiting all came down to this, Nick was in his house for more than just pizza and beer. Nick was here for more than just the big game or an Xbox showdown. The thought paralyzed him with fear, it wasn't that he didn't want it, it was just that he never thought it would happen. Sure they touched and flirted, but that was nothing compared to what had happened earlier that night. He shuddered at the thought. Nick's hand on the back of his head, the other roaming his body, the way he tasted, and how he reacted. Greg was so lost in thought he was startled when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I thought you were going to join me." The owner of that low drawl asked as he pressed feather-light kisses to Greg's neck. The younger man tipped his head back to allow for better access.

"Nick," was his soft response. Being slowly and torturously seduced by the one person he always wanted left him as close to speechless as he could get.

"Good, I was worried you had changed your mind, I thought maybe you really didn't want me here."

"No, never...I want..." Greg wasn't able to finish his sentence because Nick had roughly turned him so they could face one another, and began to kiss him senseless. Greg was grateful for Nick's strong arms, because without them his knees probably would have buckled. Greg wondered if he kissed all the women he had dated this way, because if he did why was he still single. They were like no other kisses he had ever experienced before. Sometimes they were soft and sweet, other times he got rough and nipped at his bottom lip. His tongue explored every corner of his mouth claiming it as his own. Greg wasn't sure how long it was they stood in his living-room making out, but he didn't care. He did care his erection was pushing against his zipper, making his jeans painfully tight. He whimpered when Nick's hand wandered down to tease his waistband.

"Is that what you want Greg?" Greg tried in vain to formulate a response. "Tell me what you want."

"Please Nick, just...ohgodplease"

Nick unbuttoned Greg's fly and undid his zipper. The blond sighed at the release. The relief was short-lived however, because Nick began to lazily stroke the younger man, whom, he supposed he could now call his lover. The breath Greg had let out was now taken back in a gasp at the sensation. The knees that had threatened to give way did and he nearly fell over. At that, Nick backed him slowly against the wall and pressed him against it for support. He continued his long slow strokes causing Greg to pant and writhe. He arched his back and tried to increase the speed.

"Ah,ah,ah lover boy, we're gonna do this nice and slow." Nick scolded gently as he slowed his lovers rocking hips.

"Please Nick please," he begged. Nick smiled even in the throws of passion Greg could still talk. He kissed him hard in an attempt to quell the talking. Greg sighed, and moaned softly into this mouth. After what seemed like an hour to Greg, Nick decided he had tortured him enough and it was time to pick up the pace. He stroked quicker. Greg could barely breathe it felt so good, not just the attention he was currently receiving but the whole night. Nick wanting him this badly was just beginning to register, and that was the thought that sent him over the edge. He came, hard into Nick's hand.

With his one free hand Nick managed to get a spent Greg into his room, then he made his way to the bathroom to clean up. After he had washed his hands he slid into the bed next to Greg. It wasn't really made for two grown men, so there was barely enough space, but neither man cared. All that mattered to them was each other.

The next morning Greg woke up first, it took him a moment to realize there was another person in the bed with him. He rolled over slowly and was greeted by a softly snoring Texan.

_Am I dreaming? No, no I'm not, he was over last night and, oh god..._

Greg closed his eyes and a shiver ran down his spine when he stopped to remember exactly what had happened the night before. The slight movement caused Nick to stir, and his eyes to flutter open.

"Mornin' G, sleep well?" He asked in a sleepy drawl putting his arm around Greg and tucking him in closer.

"Yeah." Greg couldn't help but grin like a fool as he rested his head on Nick's chest.

_Oh, he smells SO good..._

"So, um, G...last night that meant a lot to me, and I think I would like to do that again. Well I mean, I think I would like be the only one that gets to do that with you..."

"Are you saying you want to be...my boyfriend?"

"Well yeah"

"I think that can be arranged." Greg said with the silly grin still plastered to his face.

"Oh good, I don't think I could handle it if you said no."

"Me say no to you? You have got to be kidding! You could charm me into doing anything for you!" Greg said propping himself up to get a better look at Nick. The older man smiled and stretched upwards for a kiss. Greg obliged (of course), and soon the two of them were blissfully making out in the little bed.

"You know Greggo, if I'm gonna come over more often...you're gonna need a bigger bed!"


	3. touch me afterward

Three months later a blissfully happy couple rested on their new couch. They had spent all day moving things and rearranging their apartment, so they were due for a break. The svelte blond rested comfortably in his broad lovers lap as the two lounged on the brand new furniture.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy right now."

"Yeah, me too G, me too."

"I don't really think I could get any happier than this."

"Me neither."

"Well maybe, come to think of it, I think there may be something missing."

"Like what G? We have a new couch, chairs, a pair of desks, a larger bed, a few new appliances...what are we missing? The bookshelves will be here on friday...?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the pitter-patter of little feet."  
Nick's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Whoa! Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves Greg? I mean we just moved in together!"

Greg feigned a wound.

"But Nicky I think a kitten would be just what this place needs!"

"That's not funny G, you nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you meant kids! Just be grateful I love you so much otherwise I probably would have nocked your lights out!"

"I know, but you should have seen your face! Wait, what...Love me?"

"Yeah" Nick turned a shade of pink Greg had never seen before.

"Well I love you too!" Greg's confession earned him that famous grin; The one that spread from ear to ear, the one he absolutely adored. Causing Nick to grin like that made Greg want to jump for joy, he settled however for wrapping Nick in a bear hug and planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"You know Greg, I don' t think I could get any happier right now."

"I don't think I could either Nicky."

**So there you have it...what happens when I get to have time to type, and no home internet connection to post with!**

**there will be more stories soon! and in a different genre gasp! **


End file.
